iDream of Dancing with You: Too Close Dude!
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: You remember Zeke, from "iDream of Dance," right? And how Sam and Carly were captivated by him? Well, who knew he could be so... I don't know how to put it. Takes place after "iQ," and Sam and Freddie got back together.
1. Encounter 1

"Hey Carly," I said, walking to my locker. She smiled.

"Hey Freddie!" she said cheerfully. "Guess what? I got an A+ on my Math test!"

"Great job! I got an A- on mine," I said. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, the teacher made her stay a little late, apparently she got an F on her test and he wanted to lecture her about it," Carly said.

"Oh, an F? Am I gonna have to tutor her again?" I asked.

"I think I should. Whenever you tutor her, you always end up in a make-out session," Carly said.

"That was... half a month ago!" I protested.

"You mean last test," Carly said. "And you did that the test before, and the test before, and the test before..."

"Okay, I think I get it," I said. "So I love Sam. Who cares?"

"Sam does. And I love your relationship, I think it's really sweet. But you shouldn't be sucking each other's face during a math lesson," Carly pointed out. "We should get to class," she continued, motioning to the hallway, which was almost deserted. Only a few people remained.

"Hey, remember that Zeke kid from when we held that dancing contest?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't he arrive here yesterday?" Carly asked.

"Mmm hmm, funny how he'd start school a month into the school year," I said. "And he's already hitting on the girls."

"Yeah, I'm not thinking he's so hot anymore," Carly said.

"So you don't want to be 'Mrs. Carly Nub' anymore?" I joked.

"I was younger!" Carly defended.

"Let's get to class," I said. Carly nodded, going off to her Science class. I headed the other way to Social Studies. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a deserted book accompanied by a white, scribbled on binder with the words "Social Studies" written in big block letters on it, with the name "Sam Puckett" scrawled underneath. Pens were also on the floor. I looked up, and in a dark corner I saw two figures making out. I walked a little closer, seeing Sam having "lips-to-lips" with Zeke! I stared in horror. Was she a cheater? No, she couldn't be. I know Sam Puckett, and she is no cheater. Then I heard mumbling.

"Zeke, stop!" Sam was saying. I think she was trying to get him off her.

"Come on Sam, be my girlfriend! We'll have some fun times," Zeke said, placing his hands below her hips. She moved her hands to his and took them off her hips, tossing them like they were infected with feces. Then I understood. Sam was being sexually abused!

"I have a boyfriend, and I'm not gonna have-" Sam was cut off by Zeke kissing her again. She tried to free her lips, but only succeeding to bang her head against the wall. Zeke smirked and kissed harder. I think he's exploring her mouth! He took his lips off and started moving his fingers down her hips again. She tried to break free, but he grabbed her and purposely moved his hand to her crotch. She grabbed his arms and dug her nails into them. He wasn't bothered.

"I'm stronger than you. Fighting isn't worth it," Zeke said.

"Jerk!" Sam answered. Time to step in.

"Stop it Zeke, Sam isn't interested," I yelled. Zeke spun around and stared at me.

"Hey, nub," he sneered.

"Zeke, stop, I'm serious," Sam said. "Just leave him, and me, alone." Her voice was a forced stern, I could tell she was feeling weak.

"Babe, let's finish later," Zeke said, smirking. Sam flinched away, sharply sucking in a breath. As he moved back, she ran over to me. Sam grabbed the sleeve of my shirt, obviously scared.

"We should get to class," I said evenly. "I'm watching you, Zeke." Zeke glared at me, then turned and left. Sam let out the breath she was holding. I lifted her chin gently, getting lost in her beautiful ice-blue eyes.

"Thanks Freddie," she said awkwardly. By now, we were running late for class, but I didn't care.

"Stay away from Zeke," I told Sam. "He's dangerous. You do know what he was gonna do, right? Right." I leaned in to kiss her, but she held out her hand.

"Not now," she said. "Not after-"

"Oh, of course," I said, respecting her self-consciousness. "Let's get to class, we're running late." And with that, Sam gathered up her things miserably, and we went off to Social Studies together, fingers laced. And I promised myself I would never let her out of my sight.


	2. Conclusion

After that course I followed Sam to her locker. She looked at me weird.

"Uh, you know I can take care of myself, right?" Sam asked me. I shrugged.

"Can I at least kiss you?" I asked. Sam shrugged, shoving her textbook into her locker.

"Ugh, I have stupid math in a few minutes!" Sam whined.

"I'll take care of that," I said, pecking her cheek. Sam wormed her way into my arms and I kissed her lips passionately, though they carried a taste of Zeke's lips (he was drinking a coffee before he harassed Sam, I was watching him this morning.)

"Hey," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Carly.

"You scared me!" I said.

"No PDA in school!" Carly said.

"Hey Carls," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," Carly said. "Did you know that Zeke, that hot breakdancer, is actually at our school?" Sam nodded.

"He's onto me like stripes on a tiger because I stole his tap shoes," she lied. "But I don't think he's so hot anymore. He's like, on a scale of one to ten of hotness, a zero." Sam looked at me and I put an arm around her. "Freddie's a lot hotter."

"Yeah, I say he's a seven. Well, off to my Social Studies to learn who Mr. Howard hates today," Carly said.

"I can answer that; me!" Sam said.

"Did you fail your test again?" Carly whined.

"No... I got a D," Sam said.

"Oh."

"Minus."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh, not here," Sam said. "Run along now.''

"You'll be hearing about this," Carly said, and with an uncharacteristic scowl she stomped off.

"Touchy," Sam murmured.

"She just doesn't want you to fail," I said, pecking her cheek.

"Maybe I could hack the compu-"

"NO!" Sam started walking away. I grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I need to borrow money from Gibby," Sam said.

"Why can't I give it to you?" I asked.

"Because I can't steal from my bo- hold on, here's your wallet back," Sam said, retrieving my wallet from her pocket.

"Wait, when did you...?" I grabbed my wallet out of Sam's hands. "What did you buy?"

"Relax Frednub, I only used it to pay for my lunch," Sam said with a sigh.

"Being playful, aren't we?" I said. Sam shrugged.

"Well, I'd better go," she said.

"Stay away from Zeke," I said.

"Chill Fredderly, if Zeke comes over, I'll scream for you, since you're _sooo_ strong," Sam said sarcastically walking away.

"I am to strong!" I called. "And no make-out session tonight for you, you little sass!"

"Wasn't plannin' on it!" Sam tossed over her shoulder, walking over to Gibby. I could hear her demanding for money. And Gibby wasn't scared. Wow.

My eyes traveled to the corner. A veeerrryyy familiar blonde was standing, watching Sam through narrowed eyes. I'd better keep my eyes on him.

Sam grabbed Gibby's wallet and took a handful of dollars and coins out, marching away. Then the adder strikes.

Zeke grabbed Sam and pulled her outside. I ran over and followed, spying on the two.

"Zeke!" Sam gasped, flinching as Zeke started brushing her hair with his fingers. That's reserved for me and me only!

"Hey, beautiful," Zeke said, eyeing Sam's hips and legs. She must've seen it too, because she rudely said that her face was "up here, not down there." Zeke purposefully started tracing down her stomach with his fingers.

"Stop Zeke," Sam said, her voice wavering.

"Hmm... no," Zeke said, pulling his shirt off. One word - ugh.

"Dude, really?" Sam said.

"Heck yeah," Zeke replied, forcing Sam against the wall. He started reaching up her shirt...

"Dude, you heard her. Stop, man," I said, walking out.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Zeke asked. Suddenly I had a plan.

"Nothing, nothing, you win Zeke," I said, running inside. I knew this was risky, but it had to be done. My sneakers squeaked as I ran down the hallway, taking great strides.

"Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin!" I cried, throwing myself in the office.

"Freddie, what is the meaning-"

"Principal Franklin, Zeke is sexually abusing my girlfriend Sam!" I yelled.

"Really?" Principal Franklin asked. I nodded, and we ran down the hall and quietly slipped outside, where Zeke was attempting to take Sam's shirt off.

"Relax beautiful, let's have some fun," he was saying.

"Stoooppp," Sam groaned, trying in vain to slap Zeke's hands away.

"Come on, just one fun time?" Zeke asked (though it wasn't really a question.)

"No." Zeke moved his arm under Sam's shirt and started moving his fingers on her breast. Sam really got agitated now.

"Stop!" she yelled. Her voice rose to a high-pitched wail. "Stop! Stop! Stop, now!"

"Yes, stop it Zeke," Principal Franklin said, going over. "You're suspended from Ridgeway High." I pulled a very shaken up Sam into my arms as Principal Franklin started punishing Zeke.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"I-I thought you abandoned me," Sam said quietly. I hugged her close.

"Why would I do that? I love you."


End file.
